Vincent's Ghost Chapter 1 newer version
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Well i thought i'd try to re-write Vincent's Ghost chapter 1 before i finish the next chapter. Reason being i was told that my current copy of chapter 1 is a bit messy which i agreed is.    Anyway for those that dont know -    Vincent Taylor was a normal


**Vincent's Ghost**

Snow that was one of the last things Vincent could see when he was laying on the ground. He pain all over his body, his left arm was a little twisted while his forehead and torso were bleeding a little. His red jumper and black jeans were a little torn; his blue scarf had come undone while his brown had barely been damaged. Next to Vincent there was a wrecked phone box which appeared to have been driven through, the phone had been snapped off the line and was broken in Vincent's right hand. The ground was covered in blood which was being covered in snow. Near him there had been some tire marks that go of to the distance. Vincent didn't understand what was happening anymore, he wondered if he was dying. As he lay on the ground a crowd of people gathered around him, to Vincent they seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was getting harder to hear or see what was going on any more but what he could see was the snow falling from the sky.

"It's snowing, how I really wish I could have seen it with her" he thought.

The people that had gathered around him were getting even harder to see, his eyes were getting harder to keep open and because of this he felt like he was about to drift off to sleep.

"I'm sorry Lizzie I guess I failed to keep my promise" Vincent said with his last breath.

Vincent closed his eyes fully and then felt a small chill down his spine followed by complete silence.

To his own surprised he found himself awakening whilst floating in the air and all the pain he had felt before was gone replaced only with confusion. His body as it appeared seemed to be back to normal, his arm was no longer twisted, he was no longer covered in blood and his clothes were also no longer torn. Vincent noticed that he appeared to still be outside were it was still snowing and then he looked down and saw to his own great surprise himself laying on the ground in the same way he had been before.

"What the hell is going on?" he said.

He was finding the whole thing one giant puzzle and he wanted to find the answer quickly so that he could understand what was going on and work out what to do next. Vincent thought back, it all started two days ago on December 22nd 2008. Vincent had been at home in his room playing video games on his computer. He had just been beaten again in an online game when his phone rang. He went over to it and answered it.

"No I don't want to change phone packages and no I don't want to hear about your deals and what not's" he said sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number I was looking for my friend Vincent" said a soft sounding voice.

Vincent almost dropped the phone when he heard who was on the other end of the phone. He was blushing madly because of it out of sheer embarrassment.

"No wait it's me, I mean it is Vincent, sorry about that Lizzie. I just thought it was one of those telemarketers trying to sell me some kind of crap" explained Vincent.

Lizzie laughed a little.

"Its ok, I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet up tomorrow" she said.

"Tomorrow?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah, will it be a problem?" replied Lizzie.

"It might be, what did you have in mind?" he replied.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about something important and its something I need to do in person face to face" replied Lizzie.

"I see well if its important then there's no way I can deny your request but would it be ok if we meet up on Wednesday instead its just that my parents are in town tomorrow so I'm pretty much booked up" said Vincent.

"Well Wednesday will be good too, could we meet up at the park near your house?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah what time should I get there?" asked Vincent.

"Lets say around 10:30 am" replied Lizzie.

"Cool no problem" said Vincent.

"You promise?" asked Lizzie.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I promise to be there" replied Vincent.

Lizzie laughs a little.

"Well I don't want you to die because of this" she said.

Vincent laughs a little too.

"Yeah I'll try my best not to do so" he said.

There was a small pause.

"So how are things with you and Brian?" asked Vincent.

If possible there was a even bigger pause as Lizzie was struggling to find the right words to answer the question.

"Its erm… I… I have to go I'm afraid I'll speak to you later" she replied.

"Oh ok well bye then" said Vincent.

They both hung up and Vincent went back to his computer and started playing again.

The next day Vincent was at his parent's house talking to his mum and dad. His parents were oddly shaped in their appearance; his father was a tall porky man and he had short thinning black hair as well as a large fluffy moustache. Whilst his mother was a short thin woman and had a crooked nose. Vincent didn't feel like he looked much like his parents however he did know he got his blonde hair from his mother and his fathers green eyes. Vincent didn't know what it was his parents did for a living but he knew whatever it was involved a lot of travelling over seas and that because of it he lived by himself most of the time. It was late into the evening and his parents had been talking about their work and asking Vincent all sorts of questions like school and about his friends until the conversation changed to his love life and wither he had a girlfriend.

"What about that nice girl, what was her name again oh you know you use to play with her at that park" said his mum.

"Why I do believe her name was Lizzie something my dear" said his dad.

Vincent blushed madly.

"We are just friends" he said.

Oh and is that why you're beat red dear because you're just good friends? Hmmm I wonder do you remember what you once said to her when you were six years old?" his mother asked.

"No what?" asked Vincent.

"Honestly what is it with you men forgetting the most important memories in life in the world of love?" his mum said.

"Well on the behalf of men everywhere we are sorry for forgetting the important memories" replied Vincent.

His father chuckled whilst his mother rolled her eyes.

"Anyway when you and Lizzie were about six you were at the park together and I was on my to pick you up to take you home when you said the cutest thing I had ever heard you say" said his mum.

"And what did he say" asked his dad.

His mother grinned.

"He said, no he shouted one day I'm going to marry you Lizzie" his mum replied happily.

Vincent could feel his face burning red from embarrassment.

"Ah mum why did you remind me of that, I could have gone quite happily without remembering something stupid I once said eleven years ago" replied Vincent sounding embarrassed.

Both of his parents giggled at him.

"No not stupid it was sweet and you were rather brave, Lizzie's mum Marie and I pretended to make wedding plans together" said his mum.

Vincent just went red further in the face; he was looking for a rock to hide under now.

"Do you think Lizzie remembers?" asked Vincent.

"Oh of course, we girls remember these things even if you guys forget. So then why haven't you two gotten together" asked his mum.

"Well I don't know I mean we have always just been friends and it's not something you bring up in a normal conversation. Plus she has a boyfriend who happens to be my best friend. It's not cool to hit on another guys girl" replied Vincent.

"Is that apart of your guy's code?" asked his dad.

Vincent nodded.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well I guess that's your choice not to do anything, however maybe it's the one time you put aside your code and do what feels right not in your head but in your heart" said his dad.

"You really think so?" asked Vincent.

"I do and I think if that guy is your real friend I think he might understand and forgive you" he replied.

"By the way what are your plans for tomorrow? Doing anything nice?" asked his mum.

The next day Vincent was waiting outside the park looking around for Lizzie. She appeared to be running late, he had been waiting for her for about fifteen minutes and she was no where to be seen. It was unusual for Lizzie to be later as normally she was the first to arrive to most events and in face on some occasions she had been know to arrive hours early so for her to be late made Vincent even more worried. It was getting cold, he wondered if it was going to snow today. If it did he thought it would be nice to watch it with her. Vincent decided that he should call her just to see where she when he noticed that he forgot his mobile.

"Bugger" he said.

Vincent didn't want to leave just in case she turned up but it was getting colder so he started to cross the road towards a pay phone so he could give Lizzie a call. When he got to the pay phone he picked up the phone when he saw as if it was in slow motion a car speeding towards him. Before he could react the car rammed him and the phone booth. Vincent went flying through the air, the phone snapped off the line. He span in the air and landed on the ground hard and rolled a little and stopped. The car drove away quickly leaving marks on the road. Vincent's clothes were torn; he was bleeding, his left arm twisted and it started to snow.

Vincent stopped wondering what had happened he knew what must of happened, Vincent had been killed.

"So what am I now I wonder, some sort of ghost I guess" he said.

"That's right Skippy" said an unknown voice.

Vincent jumped and turned around to see a strange man. The man that appeared seemed to be in his early twenties, he had brown hair and his clothes look as if they came from the fifties. He was wearing large black sunglasses, a black leather jacket with a white shirt as well as slightly torn black jeans with brown boots. On his ring finger there was a gold ring.

"Who are you?" asked Vincent.

The stranger grinned, this made Vincent worry.

"Me? I'm the grim reaper and I've come to take your soul to the underworld" he replied.

The strange man started to laugh evilly, Vincent was more worried now he didn't want to be stuck in some underworld. He threw a punch at the stranger but he dodged with ease.

"Calm down Skippy I was just joking with you, that was certainly a better reaction then I thought I'd get" said the strange man.

"Well then just who are you then if you're not the grim reaper" asked Vincent.

"The name is Bobby and just like you I'm a ghost" replied Bobby.

"So what do you mean by ghost?" asked Vincent.

"Lets see, well a ghost is someone like myself or someone like yourself who has a strong attachment of some kind to the living world and until their attachment is laid to rest as it were they cant pass on" explained Bobby.

Vincent thought about what it was that he was still attached to and only one name came to him.

"Lizzie" he said.

"Huh, who's that then?" asked Bobby.

"Oh urm no one" Vincent lied.

He looked down towards his body, he saw that it was being taken away in an ambulance however there was no sign of Lizzie.

"By the way how did you know I was going to die and turn into a ghost?" asked Vincent.

"That's an easy one to explain, you see every human has something called a spirit pulse" said Bobby.

"A spirit pulse?" asked Vincent.

"Well its hard to sum up in words but a spirit pulse is a wave length for the human soul. Everyone has it but its not something we can see unless like ourselves are dead. Even then it only shimmers around live people but when someone is about to die it shoots up into the sky. Now if its green that person will just die and pass right on to the next world but if it's orange like ours then that's a sign they still have some kind of attachment to this world. So because of it we're turned into ghosts" explained Bobby.

Vincent thought it, he was already sure what his attachment was but what about Bobby?

"So then Bobby what's keeping you here?" he asked.

Bobby had been smiling but when he was asked that question he stopped and turned away from Vincent.

"It's a long story and not one I'd like to tell straight away I'm afraid. But I will tell you I died in 1952" Bobby replied sadly.

"Is that all you're willing to say on the subject?" asked Vincent.

Bobby turned back and smiled once again though a little sadder then before.

"For now, but enough about me don't you have something more important to talk about like your death for example" replied Bobby.

"Theres nothing I can do but try and find away to move on" said Vincent.

Though how he would do that Vincent wasn't quite sure, he was pretty sure Lizzie was his reason for staying but he didn't want to see her just yet.

"Well we can always wait around and go to your funeral if you like when it comes around that is. Mind you I went to mine and it was pretty boring, if it wasn't for the face that I'm already dead I'm sure I'd have died of boredom" said Bobby.

"My funeral?" said Vincent.

Vincent did wonder if he should go or not, however a new thought came to him. Would Lizzie go to his funeral? He was sure he couldn't deal with seeing her there but another thought came to him. What if she wasn't there at all? In some ways this was worse at least if she came it might have shown that she cared about him a little.

"No I don't think I could deal with a certain person being or not being there" Vincent said gloomily.

"Relationship problems Skippy?" asked Bobby.

"Look my name isn't Skippy" said Vincent.

"I know you just remind me of him least in looks" said Bobby.

"What?" asked Vincent.

"Oh its nothing, so what is your name non Skippy?" asked Bobby.

"It's Vincent and in response to your other question I guess you could say I'm having relationship problems of a sort" replied Vincent.

"Well Vincent I guess we all have relationship problems I know I do. So then what are you going to do now?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know, what have you been doing?" replied Vincent.

Bobby grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Well I've just been moving around from place to place meeting other ghosts here and there. It's been quite fun" he said happily.

"Well that does sound interesting, need a travelling partner?" asked Vincent.

"I guess, I've always lacked a sense of direction so It might be nice to have someone tag along pointing me in the right direction. In face I was planning on going to Paris today before I felt you about to die" said Bobby.

"Paris huh well they do say it's a nice place to visit, wait you're talking about Paris France right?" asked Vincent.

"Of course Paris France I didn't mean Paris Texas I'm in no hurry to return home any time soon" said Bobby coldly.

"Bad memories of home?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah… something like that. So listen are you sure that you want to come with me today because we might not come back for a while, think you can handle that?" asked Bobby.

Vincent thought about it long and hard, the truth was that he couldn't think of a reason to stay.

"Maybe I could if I had a reason to stay here but I…. I just cant, it sort of hurts just being here right now" he replied sadly.

Vincent was sure that if he still had a physical heart that he would be able to feel it sinking right now.

"Fair enough get the feeling I shouldn't pry into this right now. So for now I'll only ask where the nearest airport" said Bobby.

Vincent pointed towards somewhere in the north.

"But why would we need a airport couldn't we just float there?" asked Vincent.

Bobby just laughed at the idea.

"Well we could but as I said I don't have a great sense of direction. Also it would be much faster if we went by plane. All we have to do is latch onto someone so we can remain inside the plane otherwise we would just phase through it" he explained.

"Latch on?" asked Vincent.

"Oh right I have a few things I need to teach, Well we ghosts can latch ourselves on to people. Its sort of like an anchor or maybe a kite, anyway there aren't any real side effects asides sending a chill down that persons spine" explained Bobby.

"Well that didn't make anything clear" said Vincent.

"I think you will understand better if I just show you, so then are you ready to go?" said Bobby.

Vincent sighed and shrugged, he decided just to go with it.

"Yeah I'm ready" he replied.

"Wonderful lets go then" said Bobby.

Bobby clapped his hands together and started to head south, Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Vincent knew this would sound like a stupid question to Bobby who clearly didn't get what was wrong.

"Are you that forgetful I told you we're heading to the airport" said Bobby.

"Yes I know that" said Vincent.

"Then why did you ask?" asked Bobby confused.

"It's just you're heading in the wrong direction is all" replied Vincent.

Bobby stopped and turned around, for a moment he was speechless.

"Ah right… I knew that all along I was err… just testing you. Yes that's right I was making sure you were paying attention and you passed" said Bobby as quickly as he could.

Vincent slapped his forehead, he was starting to think this would be a bad idea after all.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this trip with you" he said.

"Ah come on it was an easy mistake to make" said Bobby quickly.

Bobby smirked at Vincent, Vincent smirked back and shook his head while sighing.

"Come on then Mr No Sense of Direction" he said sarcastically.

They both headed north towards the airport, when they arrived Bobby taught Vincent how to attach himself to living people. When they arrived in Paris they decided that it would be a fun idea if they had a race to the Eiffel Tower and float above it. Vincent won the race and it was over an hour before Bobby finally turned up. He explained that he "let" him win, Vincent was pretty sure this was a lie to cover up the fact that he had gotten lost. Bobby had then taken the time to explain to Vincent some of the things ghosts could do. As it turned out ghosts can translate any language they hear or say so they could understand it.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

"Well haven't you noticed its strange that the people you've come across here have spoken prefect English and not French" said Bobby.

"Well now that you mention it did seem kind of strange that all the signs I've seen since being here have been in English" said Vincent.

"Yeah well for some reason all languages just translate to us either as spoken or written down. Don't ask me why that is though there are things I still don't understand about being a ghost" said Bobby.

"Like what?" asked Vincent.

"Well as you may have noticed we don't have real bodies so that means we lack any organs right. And yet we can still think, still see, hear and even talk. It pretty much defies any logic" explained Bobby.

"Huh now that I think about it that is strange" said Vincent.

"Ah well lets just move on for now" said Bobby.

After spending two months in Paris they headed to Tokyo in Japan. Vincent did a lot of sight seeing here as he had always wanted to come here for a while. It was however a shame that he was here now only after he had died, he had always wanted to come here with Lizzie. Not that he didn't have fun with Bobby it was just that he wasn't Lizzie.. Somehow he missed her more coming here, it reminded him of all the things he had said to Lizzie and it reminded him of all the things he still wanted to say to Lizzie. Tokyo also reminded Vincent of all the things he still wanted to do with and without her. After a month or so Vincent and Bobby moved on to the next place. On their journeys together Vincent and Bobby visited a number of places together, in Ireland they haunted a house or two for fun, in Canada they watched a lot of Hockey and in Vietnam they checked out the beautiful sights. While they were together on their journeys Bobby taught Vincent more about the things ghosts could do. There was dream wonder which allowed the user to enter dreams of a living person as well as interact with them. He also taught him how to interact with items and move them about for a minute or two. The one Vincent had enjoyed was mirror face which allowed the users face to be reflected in mirror so that the living could see them, it was always funny watching some peoples reactions. There was always one power Vincent had found completely pointless which was soul print. All it did was leave a foot print where you were standing, Bobby also wondered what point this could really server. Along their travels they both met new and old ghosts who like them still had strong attachments to the living. Some of the oldest ghosts had been around for hundreds of years, some had been around for about sixty years or some like Vincent had been around a year or so. As time went by some of the ghosts had met their peace and had been able to move on from the living. Vincent and Bobby had yet to find their own peace and so remained behind a while longer. Their journey had taken them around the world but after two years and nine months they decided to return to Vincent's home town.

"So how's it feel Skippy to be back after so long?" asked Bobby.

Vincent and Bobby floated off the plane after detaching themselves from two passengers.

"I don't know I guess a little strange and don't call me Skippy I've told you at least hundred times not to do so. Why do you call me that anyway?" asked Vincent.

"Because you remind me of him" replied Bobby.

"But you never tell me who of" said Vincent.

"I'll let you work that one out" said Bobby.

"You don't make it easy for me do you" said Vincent.

"Nope" said Bobby happily.

In all the time that he known him Bobby never spoke of his Life. Or that is before he died anything after that he was more or less ok with talking about. Bobby had dropped hints now and then about his life but nothing to fill in the gaps. Vincent felt his biggest clue in learning more about Bobby was working out who this Skippy was and why he called him that.

"Fine I'll work it out someday" he said.

"Good luck with that" said Bobby.

Suddenly they both could feel a huge pulse coming from the east.

"That's a pretty big one, do you think it could be a new ghost?" asked Vincent.

"Only one way to find out, lets go" replied Bobby.

They both headed east until they came across a hospital where a orange pulse shone through a window.

"So then want to go in?" asked Bobby.

Vincent nodded and they both phased through the window. When they entered they saw two girls, the first girl was sitting in a chair, she appeared to be around the age of seventeen. She had short red hair with a yellow head band in it. She appeared look a little pale at the moment as if she had received some terrible news. This girl also seemed to have come from some kind of sports event as she was wearing gym clothes. This girl appeared to have been crying. The second girl was in bed and appeared to be sleeping, when Vincent saw this girl he fell to his knees in shock for this girl was Lizzie. The moment he saw Lizzie he could feel a large warm beating sensation in his chest. A feeling he had not had since he died on that Christmas Eve, the feeling of a heart. He knew this feeling was impossible but none the less there it was the beating of his heart going against his chest and it hurt. Vincent was sure that the girl in the bed was Lizzie even if she did have slightly longer hair then the last time he saw her. The orange pulse was coming from her, Lizzie was going to die. The other girl Vincent realised was Sophie Lizzie's little sister.

"Big sis I came as soon as I heard, you have to wake up its been close to three years now" said Sophie desperately.

Large forms of teas were in Sophie's eyes, started to rub her eyes.

"Please you have to wake up otherwise you're going to die. Their going to turn off your machine at three so you have to wake up, I know you're still in there you just have to wake up" Sophie said desperately.

After she spoke Sophie got u and ran out of the room crying.

"It's heart breaking isn't it, you know if we had hearts still that is" said Bobby.

Bobby turned to look at Vincent, he noticed that he was on his knees clutching his chest. Bobby kneeled down to Vincent and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Bobby.

"My heart… I can feel it beating… and it hurts" said Vincent.

As he spoke he looked as if he was gasping for air, Bobby looked at him worryingly, he help Vincent up to his feet.

"Its not that I don't believe you or anything its just…" Bobby began to say.

"Its impossible right" said Vincent.

"Yeah or at least I've never heard of a ghost who could feel their heart beating. I'm pretty sure the only way you could be a ghost is because your heart stopped beating" said Bobby.

"Yeah I know tell that to the thing beating like a drum set in my chest" said Vincent.

"Let me listen" said Bobby.

Bobby put his head next to Vincent's chest and listened, there was no sound coming from his chest at all or as far as Bobby could tell not one loud enough to be heard. Bobby moved his head away from Vincent's chest and shrugged.

"Huh I don't hear anything, you sure you're not imagining things?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm not though I wont blame you for thinking otherwise, I guess checking me for a pulse would be pretty stupid right?" said Vincent.

"I'd think so, not that I understand how to do so in the first place. Anyway speaking of pulses who is this girl?"

Both of them went over to Lizzie's bed and looked at her. Vincent smiled weakly at her, even though he was still a little upset that she never showed up that day he could never bring himself to hate her. Seeing her like this now however made whatever small part of him that did want to hate he give in and now wanted to save her.

"You know this young lady don't you Skippy?" asked Bobby.

Vincent nodded and once again smiled weakly.

"Her name is Lizzie, Lizzie Strife and she's the one that I've been in love with… well since forever. It may seem stupid but even now I still love her and it hurts seeing her like this. She was always so full of life that its strange see her so pale and lifeless" said Vincent sadly.

"It's not stupid" said Bobby.

"What isn't?" asked Vincent.

"Being in love with her even now. There's never a stupid time to be in love with someone take it from someone who's still in love himself with someone" replied Bobby.

"Who are you still in love with?" asked Vincent.

"My Fiancé" replied Bobby happily.

"What did you just say?" asked Vincent.

"You heard what I said, anyway this isn't about me its about you and this girl. So what happened between you two?" asked Bobby.

"Well you see a few days before my death Lizzie called me up to arrange for us to meet up. Then when time came she didn't show up and well you can guess what happened next ***WHAM* **I was hit by that car and died" explained Vincent.

"Do you hater for not showing up?" asked Bobby.

"no or at least for the most part, I know a little part deep down inside wants to hate her. But all I want to know is why she never showed up. Was it because she really hated me, because she forgot or was it a set up by her boyfriend Brian? I've just be scared to find out the truth" explained Vincent.

"I see" said Bobby.

Bobby then picked up Lizzie's chart from the end of her bed and read them.

"Say what time did you guys aim to me up at?" he asked.

Vincent thought back and tried to remember.

"It was around 10:30 I think, why do you ask?" asked Vincent.

Bobby handed Vincent the chart, Vincent started to read it and almost dropped it in shock.

"**Patient admitted at 10:45am on December 24****th**** 2008, Patient was struck 20 mintues before hand by a car after she was pushed by someone. Patient has head injures which have put her into a comatose state"** .

A new note had been added recently, it read -

"**Life support will be turned off on the 21****st**** September 2011 at 15:00 due to lack of progress in patients health."**

"It cant be" said Vincent.

He put the chart back on at the end of Lizzie's bed. Vincent wanted to cry but he couldn't, he had always thought that Lizzie hadn't wanted to show up and it only just occurred to him that maybe the reason she didn't was because she couldn't due to something beyond her control.

"This is all my fault"" Vincent said mournfully.

"That's crazy why would you think like that huh?" asked Bobby.

"Because if I had met her on the day that she wanted then she wouldn't have been hit by that car. All I had to do was meet my parents a little later and it would have been fine" replied Vincent sadly.

"But you couldn't have known this would have happened besides it says she was pushed into that car that wasn't your fault" said Bobby.

"Yeah but that could have been an accident" Vincent replied gloomily.

"Please don't go around blaming yourself, this was not and I repeat not your fault" said Bobby.

"I guess" sighed Vincent.

"It's ironic though, if she hadn't been hit by a car then she would have turned up to meet you and in turn you wouldn't have been hit by the car that killed you. Who knows what you two love birds would be up to by now" said Bobby.

"She has or rather back then had a boyfriend who was sort of my friend to me. Besides I don't deserver to be with her, she could so much better then me" said Vincent gloomily.

"Nah you don't give yourself enough credit, since meeting you I've learned that you're a wonderful young man. I can tell you have good quality's that you hide behind your own self doubt. Give yourself the chance you will surprise yourself Skippy" said Bobby Happily.

"Ah you embarrass me" said Vincent.

He had never heard Bobby talk like that, it was embarrassing.

"So do you need alone time to talk to her?" asked Bobby.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

"Well its just that you might have some final words for her, final words that you want only Lizzie to hear and not for my ears" replied Bobby.

"Ah right well if you wouldn't mind" said Vincent.

"Not a problem at all, I'll be on the roof if you need me" said Bobby.

Bobby floated upwards and phased through the ceiling.

"Thank you" said Vincent.

Vincent went over to Lizzie's side and stroked the hair out of her face. As he looked at her face he felt once again like crying but same as before he couldn't. To Vincent Lizzie looked like a sleeping princess though doubted that kissing her now would wake her up only in fairy tales did something like that happen.

"No!" said Vincent.

A rage burned within him like a fire, this was wrong he thought.

"No I wont let this happen, I may not have been able to prevent my death I'm sure as hell not going to let you die like this. I'll prevent your death or die trying, which granted I'm already dead but that's asides the point" Vincent said angrily.

He tried to think of a way to save Lizzie when something occurred to him.

"Dream Wonder" he said.

Vincent had heard a long while back that people who were in comas had dreams, wither this was true or not he didn't know but he was going to find out. If it did work then maybe he could find away to wake Lizzie up and save her. It was worth a shot at the very least.

"Here goes nothing" said Vincent.

He floated above Lizzie and crossed his arms and legs. He leaned into her and put both his hands on her head. He then put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. When Vincent opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness everywhere.

"What kind of dream is this?" he wondered.

In the distance he could see someone, it was a six year old girl and it was Lizzie. She was sitting on the floor hugging her knees, she appeared to be crying. Vincent ran towards her as quickly as he could.

"Lizzie" he said.

Lizzie looked up at him puzzled.

"Who… who are you?" asked Lizzie.

"You don't know who I am?" asked Vincent.

Young Lizzie shook her head, Vincent's heart sank. So she's regress to a child this is bad he thought.

"Ah well I'm well you can just call me Big Brother if you like" said Vincent.

"Big Brother?" said Young Lizzie.

"Yeah" said Vincent.

Vincent kneeled down to her.

"Do you think you can help me?" asked Young Lizzie.

Vincent smiled at her.

"I'll do my best to help you" he said as cheery as he could sound.

"I'm lost" she said.

"Ah now that is a bother isn't it" said Vincent.

Young Lizzie nodded.

"Do you think you could help me find my mummy and daddy?" asked Young Lizzie.

"Of course" replied Vincent.

He held out his hand to help her up.

"Hold on to my hand tight and we will find them together" said Vincent.

"Ok" Young Lizzie said sounding a little happier.

She wiped her eyes and held Vincent's hand, Vincent stood up and they started walking. After about ten minutes of walking Vincent wasn't sure what to do or say. All he knew was that he didn't want to disappoint this young girl at all costs. Suddenly there was a bright light and the Young Lizzie screamed for joy.

"Mummy, Daddy!" she shouted happily.

The Young Lizzie let go of Vincent's hand and ran towards the light. Just as she was about to enter the light she stopped and turned towards Vincent and waved at him.

"Thank you Big Brother!" she shouted back.

Then she giggled and ran into the light, the light disappeared and she was gone. Vincent's heart twitched it had sadden him to hear that she had been lost and even worse for how long she had been lost like this. It must have made her very lonely being stuck like this. Vincent wondered if this had been enough to save Lizzie, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was back inside the hospital. Vincent could see that Lizzie was still asleep, he floated off her and stood by her bed looking down at her.

"Please… let that have worked" he said desperately.

Lizzie still slept, a tear rolled down Vincent's face and across his cheek. It was warm feeling but it didn't occur to him that it shouldn't have been possible to cry as a ghost.

"I'm sorry… I cant help you when you help the most" he said sadly.

Vincent was out of ideas as a ghost there was nothing he could do not that there was anything he could have done if he was still alive. Tears went down his face but Vincent didn't care and of course it still hadn't occurred to him that this should have been impossible after al there were bigger things on his mind.

"If there's nothing else I can do then I'll just have to settle for this, the truth of my heart. Lizzie… I hope that you know how amazing you were… no how amazing you are and that in my eyes you are the most beautiful girl in the world" said Vincent.

Vincent's heart seemed to be twitching again, it felt like it would burst from sorrow. 

"You have always been graceful and you are always so kind to me, your friends and well everyone really. I know you cant hear me and that's ok I just wanted to tell you I love you" said Vincent with a mix of sadness and happiness in his voice.

Then he decided to lean down to Lizzie, he closed his eyes and slowly yet softly kissed her on the lips. It was then things all started happening at once though for the most part Vincent didn't notice. The orange pulse that was shooting out from Lizzie died down and returned to a normal shimmer. Vincent started to glow and so afterwards Lizzie did too, after he stopped kissing her they both stopped glowing. Unknown to Vincent Sophie had walked into the room with a vase of tulips and she could see Vincent and had seen him kissing Lizzie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my Big Sis?" Sophie shouted.

Vincent opened his eyes and quickly turned around, it was a few seconds before he realised that she was talking to him.

"Wait you can see me?" he asked confused.

Sophie had gone red in the face with anger.

"Yes I can see you, you sick pervert!" she shouted.

"No I err I urm I'm not a pervert I just err" Vincent said in a panic.

Vincent couldn't find the right words to explain and in a panic bolted towards the window and tried to phase through only to find he couldn't and he hit his head on the window.

"Owwww that hurt… wait that hurt?" he said confused.

Still panicking and not really thinking straight he opened the window and jumped out. Instead of floating he fell three floors.

"Oh shit" he screamed.

Just before he hit the ground with a spat he somehow turned back into a ghost.

"Phew" he said.

Sophie chased after Vincent, she passed Lizzie's bed and didn't notice that Lizzie was starting to open her eyes. Sophie looked out the window but couldn't see Vincent any more.

"Sophie?" said Lizzie.

Sophie turned around slowly in shock.

"Whats going on?" asked Lizzie sounding dazed.

Sophie dropped the vase she was holding in shock and ran towards Lizzie's bed.

"Lizzie, Lizzie can you hear me?" asked Sophie.

Then Sophie ran out the door.

"I need a Doctor hurry she's awake!" shouted Sophie.

Mean while outside things were a little different for Vincent. He was confused to as what had happened. He was totally unaware that Lizzie was waking up, he hadn't even noticed that her pulse had gone back to normal. What was on his mind was that for a moment he was well for a lack of a better word alive. Vincent didn't get a chance to work this out as suddenly he was surrounded by complete darkness. It seemed like the same darkness as had been in Lizzie's world only slightly colder and if possible it appeared to be lonelier. There was a strange beeping noise coming from somewhere.

"What's going on?" said Vincent.

"I think he's trying to say something Doctor" said a female voice.

"Who's there?" asked Vincent.

"Yes it appears that you're right" said a male voice.

"What's going on, why is it so cold?" asked Vincent.

"Nurse contact his parents they need to come down right away" said the male voice.

"Right away" said the female voice.

"Can you hear me Vincent?" said the male voice.

Vincent was surprised, this time the voice seemed to be speaking directly to him.

"I can hear you" said Vincent.

"You need to wake up Vincent" said the voice.

"But I am awake, cant you hear me?" asked Vincent.

"You have to wake up" said the voice.

"I said I'm am awake I'm right here cant you hear me?" shouted Vincent.

"Vincent snap out of it" said Bobby.

Suddenly the cold lonely darkness was gone and Vincent was back outside the hospital. Bobby was in front of him of him with his hands on Vincent's shoulders.

"What's going on?, Ahhhh my head hurts" said Vincent.

"Look you can explain later, right now we need to go" Bobby said quickly.

Before he could say another word Bobby dragged him away.

In the realm of Chaos something was stirring in the darkness, it was Shadows.

"So it's true his spirit has retuned to his home land" said one.

"So it seems, what of the Mages?" asked another.

"They know not of his body's location, that is the word of our puppet" said a third.

"This is good then we are ahead still, has the search begun?" asked the first.

"It was started sometime ago but now his spirit has returned home it should be much easier to trace back" said the third.

"Of course the Mage's might be able to find his body faster too. Though as long as we have our puppet their search shall be much slower" said the second.

"Once we have the boy's body and his spirit we can create our Grand Chaos moment and feed on it till the end of time" said a fourth.

The others seemed to stare at this Shadow.

"We already know this why did you feel the need to share old information?" asked the first.

"Sorry, I just got excited a bit and I just wanted to share in the conversation" said the fourth.


End file.
